


Ling Yao walks into a bar...

by shiddyhair



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drinking, High School Crush, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiddyhair/pseuds/shiddyhair
Summary: “Ling has never been to a bar before, much less alone. Sure, he’s drunk at parties and pillaged alcohol from his parents’s fridge, but he’s never thought he’d want to participate in the grinding, loud music, and smoke machines that bars are composed of.”Basically, Ling meets an old friend at the bar.





	Ling Yao walks into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more fics and I’m here to help.

Ling has never been to a bar before, much less alone. Sure, he’s drunk at parties and pillaged alcohol from his parents’s fridge, but he’s never thought he’d want to participate in the grinding, loud music, and smoke machines that bars are composed of.

But, after his catastrophic dating life in the past two years since high school, he figures maybe this is his last chance. He has been through Tinder, Grindr, speed dating, and everything from desperately attempting to woo his coworker to asking a waiter’s number in a restaurant. This brings him here, drinking alone on his twenty-first birthday and desperately hoping to leave a little less lonely. Even a hookup will do at this point (and Ling is no fool, he knows that was what bars often yielded).

Ling has had just enough liquor that his cheeks are warmed and he feels a little more optimistic about his chances tonight. He goes to order another martini (Ling is a sucker for tasty drinks) when a strong, clear voice breaks in.

“Hey, put that on my tab.”

Ling looks to his side, and it is everything he can do not to faint when bombarded by flashbacks from his sophomore year of high school.

Greed. A nickname, Ling thought, until the new kid explained that his parents had weird taste. Ling was immediately interested, as a sophomore, barely coming to terms with his sexuality, and as an extrovert, infatuated with the way the human mind worked. Ling approached him

At lunch. He stumbled over some introductory words, stuffing rolls into his mouth in between and then, was surprised twice. “You’re gross, kid. Greasy hair, acne. But I like you. Sit with me.” 

It was thus that Ling became Greed’s greasy-hair-sophomore-side-kick. Ling quickly fell in lust and love. Greed was very clear in enjoying full breasts or a big dick, whichever he felt like. He mentioned this almost constantly while still calling Ling gross, giving him little paper cuts. But Ling

Grinned and bore it. Until, of course, Greed eventually found out in the worst way possible 

That Ling was into him, in all the grime and glory of Ling 

Jerking off in a public bathroom

Like the gross little shit he was.  
And Greed left of course.

“Hey beautiful.”

Ling sees no hint of recognition in Greed’s eyes. He‘s just as beautiful as ever, if not even more. Ling can’t help himself from breathing out a “hi” in a voice that is wayy breathier than it should have been.

“What’s your name?”

“Uhm. Lin.” Shit, too close. Oh well, he’ll have to roll with it now.

“Cute.” He waits for a few seconds. “Aren’t you going to ask mine?”

“Ah. Yes, sorry, uhm.”

A smirk. “The names Greed. Before you ask, I’m dead serious, it’s been my name since birth, and I want you.”

He really doesn’t remember. Ling supposes he has changed quite a bit. His once shoulder length hair now hangs down to his waist when released from his ever present ponytail. His face is clean and his skin practically glows, his eyelashes heavy with mascara and his eyebrows plucked professionally. He no longer wears baggy sweatshirts but form-fitting button ups and tight black pants. Ling sips his martini as smoothly as he can.

“I might not mind.” 

Ling is also still a virgin. He didn’t leave any room in his mind for a what the hell is he thinking before Greed holds out his arm, and Ling takes it, allowing himself to be led towards the door. 

They arrive at a house. A nice house. This can’t possibly be Greed’s.

“Welcome to my humble abode.”

“It’s very nice.”

A loud laugh cuts clean through the air. “You’re funny, Lin.”

They enter into a huge living and dining space, and then Greed pulls Ling up the stairs, holding his hand as if they’re two small children excited to have a sleepover. Not that they haven’t done this before. Greed doesn’t remember. His hand is warm, dry, calloused, strong.

Ling feels things he doesn’t want back.

“I hope you’re as fun as you are pretty.” An offhand comment full of humor. Everything is with him.

Ling hardly gets through the bedroom door before he his slammed back into it and kissed. 

He melts.

He forgets, too.

Greed’s tongue in his mouth and Ling’s hand in Greed’s hair. Greed’s lips on his neck and soft pants on Ling’s lips. A form-fitting button up is thrown down. Greed’s teeth on Ling’s chest and Ling’s back arching off the wall. Lower. Zip. Two pieces of clothing slip down to his ankles. Greed’s tongue is so hot, and his mouth is so good. Ling is full of whimpers and moans, trying to bite his left fist to stop it, the other tightly gripping spiky hair. 

Something wet touches Ling’s ass, finding his hole quickly and pushing in. Ling yelps but doesn’t move, trying to relax as fingers push further inside him, already scissoring.

“So inexperienced.” A furious blush.

Seconds later the tip of a finger brushes past something. When Ling moans, it pushes there again. Hard. Ling’s wobbly legs can’t hold him up and he collapses on his sophomore crush. Greed laughs, then Ling is lifted in a whirl of embarrassment and carried bridal style to a king-size bed. He is laid down on his back, and as he registers how incredibly comfortable he is he hears ripping and a pop before he feels hands on his bare legs, spreading them. He is tempted to resist, gets one glance of Greed, so sexy still with all his clothes on —how unfair— before

He feels something rub over his entrance before pushing, so slowly, inside of him. He grips the sheets but can do nothing else. He’s so full. “Ah, fuck.” Comes from above him before Greed starts moving. He isn’t slow for long, he’s so deep and Ling screams loud, but it feels good, way more good than it hurts, Ling writhes and moans and can do nothing about his position. This total lack of control to this person, he’s always wanted this before. Greed occasionally moans and grunts his pleasure, and Ling spreads his legs wider. He just wants Greed to destroy him, to enjoy his body and to feel good, Ling can’t breath, and then Greed leans down to kiss him, it’s so incredible as Greed’s tongue and Greed’s dick move inside him, Greed, Greed, Greed, and this so clearly experienced body above him makes him suddenly reach his climax. Ling shakes as he is pushed over the edge, mouth open, eyes closed, head thrown back, back arched, body spasming around Greed and

“Jesus, that was quick.” Ling still shaking, turns his head to the side, Greed still inside him, his cheeks the color of a Victoria’s Secret bag. 

“Uhm. Sorry. Just finish, will you?”

Greed smirks. “How very courteous.”

He picks the pace right back up. It hurts, it’s uncomfortable, it’s overwhelming, and Ling’s overstimulated body forces him to cry out in protest, but Ling wants Greed to feel good, and it’s kind of hot how he still has zero control. Greed pulls out and turns him over before pushing right back in, and Ling bites the pillow as he continues to be fucked, gripping the blankets as Greed grunts. 

“So tight. Damn, you’re good.”

Ling doesn’t respond, squeezing his eyes tighter shut and whimpering into the pillow as his prostate is hit dead on. After what feels like an eternity, finally, finally

Greed finishes, moaning as Ling’s ass is filled with cum. He pulls out and pulls off the condom, standing up and throwing it into the trash. 

“Thanks for a good time, kid.” 

Greed looks at Ling for a long while, waiting. 

“Can’t move.”

“Wow, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be too rough with you, you okay?”

“Just can’t move. Soar.” Greed looks worried, almost.

“Well uh, turn yourself over if you can, I’ll be right back.”

Greed returns a minute later to see Ling snuggled into his bed. He hands Ling two tablets of aspirin before leaving once more, returning a couple of minutes later with some hot tea on a tray. Ling is surprised and flattered at the prince-like treatment.

“Okay, uhh, call me if you need anything kid, I’m gonna go sleep somewhere now.”

Ling blurts it out before he can stop himself. “Wait, you’re not sleeping here?” Greed quirks an eyebrow. “Nah, kid. Just sex. No attachments.”

“Oh. Sorry, that’s not what I meant. I just...”

“Fine then.” Ling is surprised by the change of heart, but Greed nudges him to scoot over. He lays down next to him, not touching him. Ling drinks his tea, then falls straight asleep in the immeasurably comfortable bed, unbothered by the artificial light of Greed’s laptop. Greed goes to sleep a couple of hours later.

Ling awakens the next morning held tightly by two strong arms around his waist, his ass pressed against what they call morning wood, and his back against a strong chest. If only this was more than a one night stand...


End file.
